


Caught

by Independence1776



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being caught setting up his coronation "prank," Loki shows up on Earth to stay with Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 7 of the Snowflake Challenge, which asked people to create something, and had been minorly edited from its posting on LJ.

Clint stared over the grill at Loki when he suddenly appeared in the middle of the balcony and then flipped the burgers. So much for leftovers. “Didn’t expect to see you so soon.” 

Loki shrugged and shifted the bag on his shoulder. “Despite us hoping otherwise, subtle didn’t work. I was… caught.”

Natasha, sitting at the small round table on the other side of the balcony, raised her eyebrows. “Before or after?”

Loki sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Before. The Jotunns figured out who the man offering them passage to gain their lost treasure was and took great joy in reporting it to Laufey. Heimdall overheard.” He spread his hands. “And here I am. Exiled.”

Clint knew Loki well enough that his apparent calm was a front, but it was one that didn’t need to be broken right now. “All right. SHIELD will want to know.” Loki snorted. “After you helped us in Budapest, they’ve been curious, especially because you keep popping in and out visiting us.”

“That matters little to me.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “You can’t live off of our charity. You have to work and it may as well be for an organization who can use your skills.”

Loki hesitated and then nodded. “May I borrow your guest room, then?”

“Couch,” Clint said. “Nat’s staying the night.”

Loki nodded again and followed Natasha indoors to drop off his bag. Clint sighed, poked the hamburgers with the spatula one more time, and closed the grill’s lid to let them finish cooking. He had a feeling that this wouldn’t be the last of the repercussions from Loki’s plotting.


End file.
